The present disclosure relates to a display device for controlling a display panel, an image processing apparatus including a display device, and a power feeding method.
Some image processing apparatuses such as a printer include a display control portion for controlling a display panel which displays the operation status of the image processing apparatus. In this type of image processing apparatus, the display control portion operates by power supplied from a power supply connected to an external power supply. In the image processing apparatus, the display control portion may execute a predetermined control finish process before display control by the display control portion is finished. For example, in the control finish process, power feeding to a control circuit of the display control portion is stopped after power feeding to the display panel is stopped.
By the way, in the image processing apparatus, the connection between the external power supply and the power supply may be disconnected by user's operation on a main power supply switch, power outage, or the like. In this case, a malfunction can occur in which, for example, power feeding to the display control portion is stopped before the control finish process is finished, thereby causing abnormality on display of the display panel. In this regard, a configuration that enables continuation of power feeding to the control circuit of the display control portion by using a capacitor and the like when the connection between the external power supply and the power supply is disconnected, is known as the relevant art.